


For A While

by obsidianlullaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianlullaby/pseuds/obsidianlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel really did try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For A While

Dad didn’t like to get involved. Gabriel knew that. He didn’t expect any help. He knew the hand that killed his brother would have to be his own.

He also knew that he would never do it.

He tried. He really did try, try his hardest. He meant every word he said. He made his choice.

But, as much as it hurt to feel the knife slide between his ribs, the sense of betrayal didn’t even compare to the sense of relief.

Lucifer could do it. Gabriel had always known Lucifer could love him as much as Lucifer could love anyone and still happily wet his hands with Gabriel’s blood.

It hurt Gabriel.

It didn’t hurt as much as his having to kill his brother, his big brother, his mentor and his hero, would have.

So yes, he really did try. He didn’t think about the outcome, just spoke his piece, did his best, and pretended in those final moments in Lucifer’s arms that none of it was real and they were a family after all.

Gabriel never could have taken Michael’s place. He fled for a reason.

“You were supposed to stay out of it. Damn Winchesters.”

A moment of silence, a shock of cold, and a light in the black abyss.

“Just wait for a while, okay? Wait like this, I don’t want you getting into any more trouble.”

Gabriel usually loved getting into trouble, but now he felt like he could wait forever.

God sighed the sigh of the long-suffering (Gabriel knew it well), and started to fade, leaving Gabriel to his limbo. Then, abruptly, he returned and awkwardly patted his child’s head.

“I’m proud of you,” he whispered.


End file.
